Robot Takeover
by Pyrophant
Summary: When a newly built Spy robot disables the Respawn system, Gray's robot army takes over the Earth. The BLU and RED team together must take down the robot's control of Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A half broken robot Heavy walks towards a desk, with large screens behind it, and a chair spun around. The Heavybot has no arm, is missing half a face, and drags his half-broken body to the desk. "We co-" the Heavybot said, before the chair spun, reveal Gray Mann. "Deliver that damn bomb? Again? FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME?". "Yes, master." the Heavybot said in the robotic Russian accent. "We keep killing but they keep coming."

"I'd guess it's a respawn system, obviously. Cloning themselves once they die, releasing a new one into the battlefield." Gray pulled a plug and entered it somewhere else. "Send in the new Spytron build." A Spy Robot came in, but looked much more metallic.

"Infiltrate Mann Co., and disable all respawn systems." said Gray. "Oui, maître." The Spytron nodded, and cloaked himself instantly, running away."

Meanwhile, at Mann Co, the Spytron has just arrived. He entered the facility, cloaked. A Soldier was walking down the hall. Quickly jumping over him, Spytron then turned his arm into a dagger, shooting it at the Soldier's back. The Soldier instantly died, and the Spytron became the Soldier. He began walking in the facility, and after finding the Respawn Technology Room, he passed the scans. Entering the room, he sapped the computers. The computers started to flicker until they were shut down. Immetidiatley, a couple of engineers (not the class), came in the room. The Spytron took off his disguise, and took a Revolver. Through some well-aimed shots, he killed all engineers in the room, and shot a knife into the other one coming in. The alarms went on, and some Demoman and Soldier clones were released. The Spytron ran quickly, jumping and avoiding the rockets and grenades, while shooting knifes at them. He jumped out of the window, turning invisible in mid-air, avoiding the grenade and rockets behind him. He ran quickly to the carrier tank.

"Mission terminée."


	2. Chapter 2: Respawn

"Gentlemen, Mann Co. was breached last night. We don't know who or why, but reports have been of a Spy Robot. We aren't sure what he did, so protect yourself this time." the Administrator said. "Anyway, we've got Steel Gauntlets, Scouts, and Pyros. Then we get a Giant Heavy."

"No problem, we squash little metal me!" Heavy said.

"I ain't feelin' good about the breach last night. Gray's probably trying to play dirty." Sniper said.

"Is everyone ready?" the Administrator asked. Everyone responded yes. "Then go." The Heavy, Medic, Engineer, Sniper, Scout and Soldier made their way to the exit.

The round has begun. Steel Gauntlets came, and were shredded by the Heavy, who was Ubercharged with a Kritzkrieg. Scouts came too, but were killed by Sentries.

"Turn them into scr-" the announcement system said, before giving static noises. An different, male voice was heard instead. "Hello. I am Gray Mann. Last night my new Spytron breached into the Mann Co. facility, sapping the respawn system. As of now, anytime you get killed, you really get killed. You don't respawn. I'm sending some Spybots and Snipers to kill you all. Goodbye."

"Aw, jeez." the Scout said, preparing his bat.

The Pyros started coming in.

"Come on men, no one's left behind!" the Soldier screamed, before getting a headshot from a Sniper.

The Scout took cover while the Engineer used his Wrangler to kill some Snipers. Many Pyros, Steel Gauntlets and Scouts poured in. The Pyros burned the Scout, sending him into the skies, on fire. The Engineer used his Wrench to take down a Steel Gauntlet before fleeing. The Sniper was hitting targets from a distance, before being backstabbed and turned into ice by a Spy-cicle-wielding Spy. The Heavy and Medic ran away, along the the Engineer, taking cover before the bomb was placed.

"Victory is mine!" said Gray, laughing maniacly over the announcement system.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

Sniper woke up, in the same room he was in before being frozen. He was covered in water. "What bloody hell happened here?" He picked up his Sniper Rifle, and walked around the deserted Coal Museum. He saw nothing around but pieces of robot shrapnel and some weapons laying around. Walking towards the exploded bombhole, he went to the spawn room and went to his van. "Where is everyone here?" he muttered to himself, while driving away. Turning on the radio, he heard a robotic russian voice.

"And that was Heavy Mittens with his new greatest hit, I vant Robo-Sandviches for Christmas. Next up is Pyrobot with Mmph Mmmmph mph." said the radio announcer. A robotic Pyro voice was heard. "What the frickin hell?" Switching through radio stations, all he heard was robotic voices. He just shut down the radio and reached Teufort. It was looking apocalyptic, and from the distance, the Sniper could recognize Heavybots and Soldierbots. He locked his van and sneaked into the city. Looking around the corner, he saw a march of Soldierbots, Heavybots, Demobots and Medibots. Pulling out his submachine gun, Sniper made his way without being seen. Suddenly, a Demobot noticed him. It ran towards the Sniper. "Come get me, ye one-eyed robotic mongrel!" He started shooting the Demobot with the Submachine Gun.

"Stop it, it's me!" said the Demobot in a french accent. His disguise went off revealing a RED Spy. "Good thing you're here. We've been running out of Snipers."

"What the bloody hell happened to Teufort?" Or all the radio stations around here?"

"Simple. Five years ago, a Spytron has infiltrated Mann Co., shutting down the respawn system, which is pretty much the only reason we've survived all our fights before. Gray sent an army of robots, killing RED Scout, the RED Soldier, and apparently you. Which surprises me. How did you survive that?"

"All I remember was a cold dagger in my back and waking up wet."

"Interesting. Apparently the Spy-cicle can cryogenically freeze people. Apparently the Respawn System counts it as death."

"Back to the point?"

"Anyway, the rest of the team ran away. Gray sent robots to assassinate the remaining mercenaries. They killed the BLU Pyro, BLU Demoman, BLU Heavy, and the RED Sniper. Luckily, they still think they have killed me. Then Gray sent his armies to take over the Earth, now that he had all Mann Co. weapons useable by his robots. Us remaining mercernaries are the Badlands Resistance. I was trying to find their weakness, but I couldn't find anything."

"So how am I supposed to reach the other guys with all these robots around? They've got massive miniguns, rocket launchers, grenades and god knows what else. Look what they've done the city."

"Actually, that was us. Soldier has a really bad aim. Anyway, take this." Spy gave the Sniper a Cloak and Dagger. "Follow my lead." Sniper went invisible, and Spy became a Demobot. Slowly following him, Sniper occasionally stopped to recharge the cloak meter. Spy and Sniper reached a massive wooden fort, with a small pool near it with wooden and metal pieces floating inside.

"Isn't this-"

"Yes, this is 2fort."


	4. Chapter 4: 2fort

They entered the BLU base, going down the halls, finding the BLU intelligence room. Three Sentries were placed, along with a transparent energy wall. The Spy and Sniper passed it easily.

"What is it, Spy? Anything new?" said the Engineer sitting behind the desk of the BLU intelligence.

"I found a BLU Sniper near the roads leading to Teufort. Apparently the Spy-cicle cryogenically preserved him for five years."

"Are you sure he ain't another Spytron? I don't want '74 here happening again!"

"Dell, he passed the Sentries and didn't self-destruct in the energy field. He's a human."

"So here are all of the survivors?" Sniper asked.

"Yes. We didn't have any Snipers since the red one was killed by a Bowman, so you're a good addition over here." the Engineer said.

"What do you do anyway?"

"We're just trying to get weapons meanwhile, but when we finish, we'll be beating the crap outta those robot."

A BLU Scout entered the room, holding a bat.

"Yo, Engy, Heavy's running outta sandwiches, so can you dispen-Sniper?"

"Dammit Scout, stop calling me Engy!" The Engineer said, annoyed.

"He ain't a Spytron, is he?"

"Nope, pure human." Sniper said.

"I guess I should introduce you to the survivors." The Engineer took Sniper, Scout and the Spy downstairs, to the room seen from the window of the Intelligence room. Seven people were found downstairs.

"Oh look, Sniper!" said the Heavy. "You not die from Spybot?"

"Don't use long words-they confuse him." Spy said.

"Err..."

"Let me introduce you to the team." Engineer said. "Scout here escaped his assassination attempt by a Spybot, and later, by Soldierbots who blew up his house. Our Soldier also survived an assassination attempt, but blew up his own house. Pyro was lucky to have his BLU clone killed before him. Demoman was saved too. Heavy and Medic are the only survivors from the first time the respawn system was shut down, except you. Our two Spies both survived assassination, and they keep giving us information on the robot's situation." The Engineer leaned on a dispenser. "And I'm Dell Conagher. I started the Resistance, and it's working great."


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Gray sat down in his desk. He looked at some computer screens. "Nope, nothing special today." he said, putting his legs on the table. An Engineer Robot came in.

"Sir, Soldierbots have detected a suspicious object which appeared this morning neear Teufort. It appears as it is a camper van. Our Spies are checking at this moment."

"Teufort? That isn't a good sign. Computer, show all security cameras from Teufort."

The computer screens showed different pictures from Teufort. One camera found the shoulder of the Sniper peeking out, showing his logo.

"Another survivor? Oh great. More friends for Dell." Gray muttered. Suddenly the Sniper's shoulder on the screen became invisible. "What? Activate thermal cam."

The cameras showed the Sniper's location.

"Send out some Pyrobots, Tomislav Heavies, Soldierbots and Kritzmedics to the Sniper's current location."

"Yes sir." the Engibot said, walking away.

Meanwhile in the Resistance Base, the team was having a special lunch for the Sniper.

"Where are all the other people on Earth?" the Sniper asked.

"Under Gray's rule. Most of them are confined to their house." the Medic responded.

An explosion was heard upstairs. "Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Demoman, Scout and Pyro, go up, now." Dell said, running to a resupply locker and taking a Wrangler. "Sniper, you're with me."

The Heavy, Medic, Soldier, Demoman, Scout and Pyro went up. Metallic clanking sounds were heard. As they went outside, they went instantly pelleted with bullets from Tomislavs. They returned back to cover.

Medic pulled out a phone. "Dell, ve have 10 Heavybots out zhere. You and Sniper take them down."

"Roger that." Engineer said through the phone. "C'mon snipey, let's kick some ass."

The Sniper shot down the Heavybots, as the attacking team down starting attacking, shooting the Pyrobots and Soldierbots. Kritzmedics activated their charge, as Soldiers fired critical rockets, forcing the attacking team into cover. The rockets blew up parts of fort, as the robots invaded the fort.

"Engy, their invadin'!" Scout said.

"Scout, do you happen to have your old Bonk! Atomic Punch?" the Sniper asked.

"I've got lockers full those things. Why, do you have plan, camper?"

"Yes I do. Grab me one from downstairs."

Scout ran down, taking two cans.

"Now come with me."

The Sniper and Scout ran downstairs, as the both drank their cans. Turning invincible, they dashed away from the bullets.

"How long does this last?"

"About 8 seconds."

They ran across the city, when they saw a march of Heavies. They hid in a corner until it will pass.

"There it is."

The camper van was seen, but it was surrounded by Spybots, Demobots and Medibots.

"That's what we're trying to get? Your frickin van?"

"Too much guards." The Sniper took out his Sniper rifle, and headshot a Demobot, killing it.

The rest of the Demobots looked at the Scout and Sniper from a distance.

"Target acquired." The Demobots ran towards them, throwing grenades. Scout ran and shot some Demobots with his Scattergun, while Sniper used the Submachine Gun to kill some Medibots. They reached the van, and Sniper used his kukri to cut some Spies. The Scout went into the van too, as the Sniper started driving towards the fort.

"Look around for any Spies around here and shoot them!" the Sniper said, while driving and avoiding the hail of grenades.

The van reached 2fort, while the rest of the survivors started retreating and running while avoiding fire.

"Get on!" the Sniper said, when he opened the backdoor. The team entered the van, as Sniper took the wheel again and started driving.

"Get them!" the Robot Heavies said.


	6. Chapter 6: Chase

The whole team got on the van. The Soldier opened the backdoor as he, Demoman and the Heavy started firing at the robots running behind them.

"Hahaha! We kill little babies!" the Heavy said while blasting robots.

The Engineer build a Dispenser, healing the people who were firing. Scout Robots began appearing, jumping on the van, punching holes through it. The Engineer used his shotgun to kill them. Pyro used his Flare Gun and ignited robots from afar. The sidedoor suddenly opened, revealing the Spytron. He turned his hand into a knife. He fired the knife, but the Sniper dodged.

"Bloody hell!" he said.

Spytron got the the van, and was sliced using the Sniper's kukri. The body fell out of the van.

"Sniper, we've got a problem." Scout said.

In front of them was a huge Stickybomb field, with five Demobots standing behind it. Sniper turned the car into one of the corners before the Stickybomb field.

"FIRE." a robotic Soldier voice said behind the corner.

"Oh merde." Spy said.

Behind the corner were many Soldierbots. They all fired their rocket launcher at once, causing the van to fly into the air, crashing outside of Teufort. The van was completley ruined, smashed on the ground. As they escaped the crushed van, they saw a some Scouts running to check the area.

"They are here to check if we're dead. Soldier, Pyro, burn up the van. Engy, Sniper take these." RED Spy gave them two Dead Ringers.

"Hudda hudda huh." Pyro mumbled, and started burning the van's remains up.

"Yes!" Soldier fired two rockets at the van.

Spy took out his Revolver and shot the Engineer and Sniper, causing fake corpses to fall.

"Now, let go before they notice." The team ran away before the robot Scouts to arrive.

The Scouts went to the van, seeing the dead corpses of Engineer and the Sniper, along with the burned up van.

"Targets Eliminated." they said, reporting to Gray Mann.


	7. Chapter 7: Badlands

"Great. Frickin. Great." Scout said, dragging his bat in the sand. "You know, I preferred it when we were stalling by "searching weapons.". Now we're in the middle of the Badlands, with nowhere to go."

"Yeah, and it's probably minutes before Gray understands we've survived." the Demoman said. "Then we'll be chased by killer robots too."

"Now, I know it's hard to stay positive now, but at least we're all okay." Dell said.

"All ok- ALL OKAY? What does it help us to be okay now? Do you even have a frickin plan?" Scout said.

"No, but we can think of one when we reach Dustbowl."

"Let me tell ya something pal. This is Mann's Land. Gray has even more robots over here than he has in the rest of the world. The second we reach any of the towns here, he'll blow us up."

Dell sat down on a rock. "Scout has a point. I guess we need some vehicle to get us out of here. Then we could go to my grampa's house and pick up some weapons."

"The only vehicle we've had is the van, and it's blown up now. Well? What's your plan now?"  
"Well...dammit, Scout, you genius!" Dell stood up. "We need to reach Well. Remember that Control Point place we kept using? We'll use the trains to get outta Mann's Land!"

"It's still a long way."

"If you wanna return to Teufort, that ain't my problem."

They started walking through the Badlands.

Meanwhile, in Mann Co.

A Scout robot came to Gray.

"Sniper van eliminated, sir. Engineer and Sniper bodies found."

"Are you sure? Because in the footage, I saw at least five people who were supposed to be dead by now!" Gray put a plug into the Scout's chest, showing everything he saw since he was built. He spotted the Sniper Rifle poking out behind the flames of the van, and saw it moving away.

"Tell me, have you ever notice the other eight people driving in the van?" Gray asked.

"Yes."

"Then why assume they're all dead when you only saw two corpses?"

"Becau-" the Scout robot was shut down.

"Computer, kill the rest of the Scoutbot's team who investigated the exploded van and fix the Scoutbot's intelligence."

Gray looked at the footage from van explosion and scratched his chin. "One more thing: Send robots to Badwater Pipeline."


	8. Chapter 8: Pipeline

"HEAVY GIMME THE SANDVICH!" Scout screamed, while Heavy was pushing him away.

"No, this my Sandvich!"

"You have like thousands of them! Just gimme one." Scout said, trying to hit the Heavy with his baseball bat.  
"Heavy, give Scout your sandwich." Dell said, facepalming.

" Ha!" Scout said, taking Heavy's Sandvich.

"Zis is ze third time today they're fighting over it." Medic said.

"It's the only thing we have left to eat after all." Dell said. "This heat isn't making anything better."

"Guys, I'm seeing something." Sniper said, looking through his Sniper Rifle. He gave it to Dell to watch.

"We found something!"

"Finally!" Soldier said.

They all started running, and saw many tall wooden buildings, with railroad tracks on them. They started climbing the railroad.

"Pipeline. This could be a good place to stop for a time." Sniper said.

At the top, they split up, to look around. The robot Snipers went out of cover and send a message to other robots to get ready.

Meanwhile, the Soldier and the Pyro went to the BLU Spawn room.

"Dammit I liked being in the Badlands. Eating sands, peeing anywhere you want, sweating like a pig, that's the life. Now those spoiled bastards got a normal place to sleep." The Soldier said.

"Mrrph mhrf." Pyro mumbled.

They entered the spawn room, looking around the place. Pyro went to the resupply locker, pulling out a dusty and cobweb filled Detonator. Soldier found a dusty Equalizer.

"Mmmph!" Pyro happily mumbled, firing a flare. The flare hit the wall.

"What did you do Pyro?" Soldier said. He turned around to see where the flare hit. Suddenly he noticed there were grey Stickybombs on the sides of the walls.

"Shit."

Soldier and Pyro jumped out of the spawn room as the Stickybombs exploded. A robot Sniper looking at them talked through headphones to the rest of the robots. "They're on to us."

Pyro and Soldier ran to the RED spawn room, but were blocked by a Demobot.

"Nope." the Demobot said. The Demobot pulled out his grenade launcher.


	9. Chapter 9: Ambush

"Pyro, go down, I'll deal with this guy myself." Soldier said. Pyro went down as Soldier took the Equalizer and stuck it through the Demobot's head, then pulling out with the head still attached to the pickaxe.

"Come get me, you tin bastards!" He took the Demobot head and put it in his backpack. Many more robots appeared, such as Pyrobots, Heavybots and Bowmen.

The Soldier grinned. "Let's kick some robot chassy."

Meanwhile, the Pyro went to the RED spawn room, finding Medic, Heavy, BLU Spy and the Sniper.

"Hudda hudda huhuh! Mmmph Mmmmmmph!" he said, failing to communicate.

"Vhat?" Medic said.

Some Minor League Scouts came in, stunning the Pyro.

"Pyro, nooo!" Heavy said. He pulled out a dusty Brass Beast. "I have new gun!" Heavy shot the Scouts and made his way out. Heavy was healed by a Medic, and they saw the Soldier use his rocket launcher to blow up many robots.

"I have been waiting ages for zhis!" Medic said and activated the Ubercharge. Heavy shredded many robots into little pieces.

Sniper went to alert the others. He went to the room downstairs and told the rest. They went out the fight, and the RED and BLU Spy went away to take down Snipers.

Demoman blasted grenades, killing many robots. Dell started building a Sentry, and pulled out his Wrangler when it was complete, blasting many robots.

"We need backup, over." said the robot Scout into a walkie-talkie. He was headshot by a Sniper a second later.

The fallen walkie-talkie talked back. "Sending a Spytron and a Deflector Heavy, over."

Meanwhile, the RED Spy backstabbed many Snipers.

"This is too easy." he said.

A gunshot was heard. Spy turned around and dodged a flying knife.

"Assez dur Maintenant?" said the Spytron. The Spytron contiued to fire knives, as the Spy avoided them. Spy pulled out his revolver and fired shots at the Spytron, who avoided it too. Spytron pulled out the knife, and started fencing the Spy, who pulled out a knife too.

"You're a good fencer for a robot, know that?"

"Oui, oui."

Spy pulled out his revolver again and shot at the Spytron while they were fencing. Spytron blocked it with his knife. Spytron pulled out his pistol too, and shot the Spy. Spy was hit in shoulder. The Spytron smiled.

"Vous, les humains sont trop faibles pour cesser de nous des robots." the Spytron said.

"You know what does make a human better than a robot?" Spy said. "Humans can't be sapped." He attached a sapper to Spytron, slowly weakinening him. Spy shot the Spytron, as the sapper eventually killed the Spytron, blowing him up.

"Argh... MEDIC!" Spy said.

Behind him, the Spytron reappeared from invisibility. He pulled out an Ambassador, and shot the RED Spy in the head.

"Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul." The Spytron said. He turned his hand into a knife, and fired five knifes into the invisible Spy's back, this time actually killing him. The Spy fell to the ground, dead.

Outside, the team was dealing with a giant Deflector Heavy, who was slowly crawling towards them, shooting down grenades and rockets. Heavy was using his new gun to kill him, but he kept getting closer.

"I hate these giant robots!" Scout said, firing many scattergun rounds. The BLU Spy sapped the giant robot.

The Spytron appeared near the Sentry.

"What the-We've got ourselves another Spytron!" Engineer said, aiming the Wrangler at the Spytron, who constantly avoided fire.  
"Shoot him!" the Engineer said. The Spytron avoided the gunshots and shot a knife into the Demoman's chest.

"MEDIC!" he screamed.

"He can't avoid us all at once! ATTACK!" the Soldier screamed, holding the Equalizer. The Spytron kept avoiding fire, shooting knives and bullets everywhere.

"You idiots! He just trying to stop you from attacking the Deflector Heavy! The second it comes up you're all dead!" Sniper said to them. He was right. The Deflector Heavy almost reaached the team. "I guess it's up to me then.' He fired some headshots at him, which didn't help much. The Spytron jumped towards the Sniper, who battle him with his kukri.

"You're way better than before, know that?"

"Oui" The Spytron said.

"He's too busy battling Sniper! Attack!" Soldier fired a rocket, blowing up the Spytron. "We beat you, metal maggots!" Soldier said, proud of himself.

The Deflector Heavy went up, to where the team was. He started firing the Minigun,destroying the Sentry and forcing the team to take cover in the BLU spawn room.

"Told ya we should've focused on the Giant." Sniper said.

"Now he's getting healed by those Medibots. Great." Scout said.

"Guys, I think I found the solution." Dell found an old dusty BLU Payload cart in the corner. "Heavy, come 'ere and push this darn thing." Heavy pushed the cart, and Soldier gave it a push using the rocket's knockback. The cart rolled and went outside, and hit the Deflector Heavy.

"Cover your ears, boys." Dell said.

A large explosion was heard, along with the spawn room becoming wrecked. The team went outside, with a large crater and metal shrapnel everywhere.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Dell said.


	10. Chapter 10: Payload

The team was packing up, searching through the Resupply lockers for new weapons. Scout took a Force-A-Nature, Demoman found his Scottish Resistance, Dell took an Frontier Justice, and the Medic took an Ubersaw.

"I name this gun Boris." the Heavy said, hugging the Brass Beast.

"Where's the other Spy?" Spy said.

"I think all the Snipers are de- dammit! Where the hell did that Spy go?" Dell said. He and Spy rushed to the place where Spy said he was killing Snipers. Up there they found the dead body of the RED Spy, filled with knives in his back.

" Great. Now we just lost another one." Dell said, taking off his hard-hat.

"At least we're nine again. One for each class." Spy said.

Dell and Spy took the body down, to where the team was.

"He's been killed by the Spytron."

Sniper took down his hat, along with the Soldier and Scout. Soldier helped Dell bury the RED Spy in the sands.

"You know, these robots went too far. Now were only nine. Nine! And only one of each class left to fight. Dammit, we need to kill that Gray Mann and shut down his whole army!" Soldier said.

"I know I've told this many times, but we really need weapons this time. If we wanna reach Well, we need to be faster." Dell said.

"But we've got nothing here! NOTHING." Scout said.

"Not really." Sniper said. "We still have the BLU bomb cart. We could build something to propel us to Well."

"That... could work." Scout said.

"First things first, bring the cart over here." Heavy pushed the RED bomb cart to them. The team took all the bombs out, leaving only dispenser inside. Demoman put Stickies on the back of the cart, Scout attached the Force-A-Nature to the back too, and Soldier attached two rockets to the sides. Dell started working on expanding the cart, building it so it could fit all nine people. After three hours, they finished the cart.

"This doesn't look really safe, mate." Sniper said.

"Exactly!" The Scout said happily.  
Everyone went onboard the cart. "Detonating in 3...2...1...KABOOM!" the Demoman said, exploding the Stickies.

The cart propelled them super fast, leaving a massive cloud of dust behind them. Scout activated two shots of the Force-A-Nature, and Soldier activated the two rockets making them fly even faster.

"What if this thing crashes into a rock or something?" Spy said, after vomiting.

"Then we'll just have to walk." Dell said.

In the Mann Co. Headquarters, Gray reviewed the footage of the Deflector Heavy and the Spytron battling the team.

"Good, good." Gray said. "Computer, show kill count."

"4. RED Spy, RED Spy, RED Engineer's Sentry, RED Engineer's Dispenser."

"Which is only one kill." Gray though for a moment. "They're making it for Well. Computer, send 2 Giant Charged Soldiers, 1 Giant Pyro and 2 Giant Demoknights. Along with the other normal robots. This time make the ambush better."


	11. Chapter 11: Sentry Busters

"Told you this thing will break down." Spy said, after the cart crashed into a rock. The team was walking through the sands of Badlands again.

"We did save about 3 days of walking." Dell said.

"Whatever, I still have pieces of metal in my back." the Demoman complained. He was being healed by the Medic.

"Vhen are ve going to reach Vell?" Medic said.

"I'd say we'll reach it tomorrow night." Dell estimated looking at a map.

Some hours later, it became dark, and the team went to sleep, dividing night shifts to survive the night. Pyro, Engineer and Spy went first.

"Mrrph hudda mmmph." Pyro said. He experimented with his flamethrower to turn sand into glass. He created a weird looking lump of glass. Dell built a Sentry and a Dispenser.

"Where are we going with the trains in Well?" Spy asked.

"I have no darn idea." Dell said. "Hopefully out of Mann's Land."

"He probably put an ambush there already."

"Obviously."

"Hudda hudda huh!" Pyro said, showing the Engineer and the Spy his lump of glass.

"That's nice, Pyro." Dell said.

"Sfenty Mpstr!" Pyro mumbled to them.

"What?" Spy said.

"I think he said something about a Sentry?" Dell said.

"Sfenty Mpstr!" he said and pointed. A Sentry Buster was running towards their camp.

"Sentry Buster, dammit!" Dell said. "Wake up everyone and get moving!"

Pyro, Spy and Engineer woke up everyone.

"We've got a Sentry Buster, move!" Spy said.

"Aw crap." Scout said.

Demoman put many Stickybombs. The Sentry Buster got close fast, beeping.

Soldier fired rockets and Pyro fired using the Detonator, while backing away. They ran away, just as Soldier blew up the Sentry Buster.

"YEAH!" he said.

Many more Sentry Busters appeared.

"Dammit!" Demoman cursed. The ran while firing towards the Sentry Busters. They managed to kill many but more came.

"I thought Gray was smarter than just sending tons of Sentry Busters to kill us." Scout said, using the Scattergun to hit the Sentry Busters.  
"He isn't trying to kill us, he's trying to make us weak and sleepy for his ambush!" Dell said.

"I don't give a damn, I've went three days without sleep in Poland and still killed heaps of Nazis." Soldier said, proud of himself.

"Those weren't Nazis, ye bloody idiot!" Demoman said to the Soldier.

"You backstabbing little..." the Soldier said. He and the Demoman started fighting.

"Stop it, zose things vill explode and kill you!" Medic said, as the Sentry Busters became closer. The Soldier and Demoman kept fighting each other.

A Sentry Buster reached them, and sat down, ready to explode. The team ran away, and the Sentry Buster exploded, propelling them through the air.


	12. Chapter 12: Well

Scout woke up, finding himself in water. Spitting the water out, he found himself near the BLU base. He saw the Pyro and the Spy unconsious in the water. Very weak, he pulled them out. Spy spit water out too, and Pyro coughed.

"We're in Well! We can get away from these frickin robots already!" Scout cried happily.

"Mmmph Mph!" Pyro mumbled.

"Still, I think we need the Medic, or if we're lucky, we still have health kits over here." Spy said.

They found some health kits and refilled their health.

"Where is everyone else? We need to get out of here now!" Scout said.

"Hrr mph fgrh." A robotic voice mumbled behind them.

"...please tell me that was you, Pyro." Spy said.

They turned around and saw a Giant Robot Pyro. He activated his flamethrower, releasing a fire cloud into the air. Spy, Scout and Pyro escaped and took cover in the small trainhouse.

"Fvohahuh!" Pyro said. running away from the fire cloud. He used his Detonator to hit him, but it didn't give much damage.

"We should hit him from underwater." Spy suggested, firing using his Revolver.  
"He'll burn us before we even reach the water!"

"Or we could let him be hit by a train."

Suddenly the trainhouse was split open by a massive axe.

"Crap!" Scout said, firing the Scattergun and avoiding the flamethrower. Pyro was attacking using the Detonator. The train track lights started bleeping.

"Pull him towards the train!" Spy said. They all went behind the train track, as the massive Pyrobot slowly made his way towards them. As he went on the train track, a train crashed into it's leg, making him fall down, dropping the the flamethrower and falling on the track. Just as another train came by, crashing through the Pyrobot, killing him.

"Woohoo! Alright!" Scout said.

"Hudda hudd!" Pyro said too.

"We still need to find the other six, you know that, right?" Spy said.

In the deserts of the Badlands, the Demoman and Soldier regained consiousness.

"What happened here?" Soldier said.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Demoman said.

"You too Dummkopfs almost got us killed vith your stupid bickering! Schwienhunds!" Medic screamed at them. "If it vasn't for me you'd be lying dead in the sands now!"

"Hey, he started it." Soldier complained.

"Well it was the truth!" Demoman said.

"Stop it, you two! Now let's get to Vell before we get blown up by another Sentry Buster." Medic said.

They could see Well from a distance, and started walking towards it. They saw a sandstorm approaching.

"Ah great, just vhat ve needed." Medic said.

"Now, don't get sand into your eye, Tavish." Soldier said mockingly.

"Oh you just crossed the line mister!" Demoman pulled out a bottle and hit the Soldier.

"Zhat's not a sandstorm..." Medic said. "Zhat's another robot..."

A Giant Demoknight was seen in the distance.

"MORE VIOLENCE!" Soldier said, pulling out his Rocket Launcher.

"Now zhat's something I can agree with." He pulled out his Kritzkrieg and started healing the Soldier. The Demoknight came close to them, and attacked with his massive Eyelander. Demoman jumped and avoided the weapon, and fired grenades at him. Medic activated the Kritzkrieg, and the Soldier fired Critical Rockets at him. Demoman attached Stickybombs and activated them. The Demoknight was almost dead. Soldier took out his Equalizer, jumped, and stuck it in the Demoknight's leg, hanging on to it. He climbed his way to the back of the Demoknight. The Demoknight tried attacking the Soldier, but failed.

"Haha! Take this!" The Soldier used his Rocket Launcher and blew up the Demoknight's head. The Demoknight dropped to the ground. "That was awesome! Let's do it again!" He pulled out his Equalizer.

"Let's go before something more dangerous appears." Medic said.

"You wuss." Soldier said.

They started running towards Well.

Meanwhile, the Scout, Pyro and Spy were trying to find the others. They entered the RED base, and saw the Engineer, Sniper and the Heavy tied up on the place of the control point/intelligence briefcase. A screen opened showing Gray Mann.

"Hello, mercernaries." Gray said, tapping his fingers together. "Now, either surrender and be a hostage, or I'll activate the Sentries and you'll be dead."

"Mmph." Pyro mumbled. They were trying to walk back, but were stopped by two big Steel Gauntlets.

"So, are you surrendering?" Gray ordered the Sentries to be pointed at them. They surrendered.  
"When are your other friends planning on coming here? They apperantly escaped my Giant Demoknight and killed it."

"I don't have a clue." Dell said.

"Hm. Oh well, I'll just kill them later. Goodbye." The screen was shut down, and all the sentries were pointed to them. The sentries started firing as everyone went for cover, running towards the corridor. They made it, with everyone severly hurt. They tried to continue down the corridor, but another Sentry was there.

"These things fire at me even when I'm invisible." Spy said. "Like your's back at Teufort."

"Okay, how the hell will we get out of here?" Sniper asked.

"I don't have the darnest clue, boy." Dell said. "He's probably got more robots outside."

"We need Doctor!" Heavy said.

"We also need the Demoman and the Soldier, but they're probably somewhere else." Dell said. "They would destroy these Sentries much faster..."

"Mmmph Mph!" Pyro said. He pulled out his Detonator, and fired a shot to the wall, detonating it, He kept firing, until the Sentry exploded.

"That was easy. Too easy, in fact." Dell said.

They escaped down the corridor, making their way out of the RED base. When they escaped, they knew they were screwed. Two Giant Charged Soldiers were attacking outside, along with many more smaller robots. Soldier, Demoman and Medic were battling the metal monsters.

"Are those the Critical Rocket types?" Sniper asked.

"I'm afraid yes." Dell confirmed.

"MEDIIIIIIC!" Heavy cried.

Medic rushed towards them, healing everyone while hiding under cover.

"Pyro, join the Soldier and the Demoman against the giants. Medic, ubercharge Heavy and block the train's passage so we can get on it. Everyone else, just kick robot ass, okay?" Dell said.

They all went to do their jobs. Pyro reflected the rockets, and the Soldier and the Demoman were still fighting the giants. The Engineer started building a Sentry, that fired at the robots around him. Medic was charging the Ubercharge as the Heavy was shredding robots.

"Cry some more, ahaha!" Heavy said.

"Ubercharge is ready!" exclaimed the Medic. The signals told a train will come, and the Heavy and the Medic stood on the tracks. Heavy pushed the train, being indestructible.

"Go, go, go!" he said. Pyro cut his way into the cart of the train. He, the Scout, the Spy, the Engineer and the Sniper went on first.

"Ze ubercharge isn't going to last long..." the Medic said. The Soldier and Demoman rushed to train, and the Heavy and the Medic jumped out of the way as the ubercharge ended. Heavy quickly grasped the wall of the cart, and pulled the Medic with him into the cart. The train rushed through the tunnel.

"WOOHOO! Out of frickin' Mann's Land!" Scout said.

"Hell yeah!" Dell said.


End file.
